He didn't have to be
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: A fluffy captain swan family one shot full of feels and brad paisley told from Henry's perspective in a reflective style. I don't usually write captain swan but I think I did a decent job with this let me know what you think!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I could own brad paisley that would be just fine with me**

 **AN: This is my last captain swan fic for now I don't really ship them but I can acknowledge what while swan queen was a big missed opportunity on the writers part they did a pretty great job developing the story line for them on the show. Anyways I couldn't get this song out of my head I felt it was too good to pass up. I'm doing a swan queen one shot song fic too that will probably be up tomorrow so check that out. As always READ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...PLEASE Reviews make me happy and sharing is caring so share your thoughts.**

I was 2 when my dad died he was a police officer with my mom and one day when they were responding to hostage situation my dad was shot he died in my moms arms and ever suddenly it was just the two of us. It took almost 2 years but when I was 4 my mom started dating again. First there was Graham he was nice but he didn't last long he was too uncomfortable around me. Then there was Dr. Whale I hated him he pretended like I didn't exist he didn't last more than 1 date. Then there was Regina she stayed for almost a year but she and my mom argued too much for their relationship to last she and my mom are still best friends and she's still apart of our family really shes like a second mom to me she watches me with her new wife Danielle when mom works nights. After regina was walsh he was nice enough but turned out to be a jerkface who cheated on my mom. She kicked him out after she found out. Later that night as we read harry potter in bed I asked if she was ok she said she would be fine that I was the only man she needed in her life. But I inherited mom's super power so I could tell that while she did love me a lot she was lonely and sad.

 **When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new**

 **It always winds up feeling more like a job interview**

 **My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone**

 **Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run**

One day we were out at the beach playing in the ocean when a wave pulled me under mom screamed for help trying to reach me and just before they thought it was too late a man came swimming through the water and pulled me to shore, He gave me CPR and saved my life he was instantly my hero. His name was Killian and he was on leave from the navy. Mom invited him over for dinner to thank him for saving my life. We spent the whole night together laughing at his funny stories and listening to him swear that he was actually a pirate like captain hook. At the end of the night he asked my mom if she'd like to go out to dinner and movie with him sometime and I knew this was the part where they went off on their own while I was left with gina. I was interrupted from my plans of convincing gina to let me have pizza and ice cream when killian asked me what movie I wanted to see. I was confused "you want me to come too?" "Of course" said killian "It wouldn't be fun with out my first mate there with us."

A week later the 3 of us were sitting in movie theater watching pirates of caribbean and listening to killian proclaim that he was twice the pirate jack would ever be. It felt like we were a real family it wasn't long before killian asked my mom out again this time I told them to go alone 5 months later he was moving in 1 year later after he returned from deployment he tucked me in and asked my permission to ask emma to marry him.

I told him yes and sat listening at my door later that night as they sat together on the sofa and played video games (a classic home date of theirs) to killian telling emma that he loved her and he loved me too and that he wanted to spend the rest of life tucking me in at night sharing pizza and playing video games with her. That he loved her when she got dressed up but she was never more beautiful then we she was lying on the couch in one of his old tshirts with her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on. He told her that he would never stop loving either of us no matter she said but that he hoped she would do him the honor of becoming his wife. When mom said yes I let out a cheer running from my room and tackling them both taking them by surprise. As I threw my arms around them I said in a voice loaded with feelings I love you mom and dad.

 **I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old**

 **He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go**

 **A few months later I remember lying there in bed**

 **I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes**

 **And then all of a sudden**

 **Oh, it seemed so strange to me**

 **How we went from something's missing**

 **To a family**

 **Lookin' back all I can say**

 **About all the things he did for me**

 **Is I hope I'm at least half the dad**

 **That he didn't have to be**

Paige and I met at in college she was an education major and I was a music and creative writing major. I was playing my guitar in the square when this beautiful blond haired girl placed 10 dollars and her phone number in my case and with a wink told me that I was to use that money and that number to take her on a date some time. I feel in love with her in that moment and we've been together ever since. Two years later my mom killian, regina, dani watch with all my friends as I married the love of my life. They all cried like fools (though regina and killian will both deny it while muttering something about being badasses) A year later and here we are gathered outside the hospital nursery where they just brought in my son.

 **I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago**

 **We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more**

 **Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends**

 **Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in**

 **And now all of a sudden**

 **It seemed so strange to me**

 **How we've gone from something's missing**

 **To a family**

 **Lookin' through the glass I think about the man**

 **That's standin' next to me**

 **And I hope I'm at least half the dad**

 **That he didn't have to be**

As mom regina and dani all coo over the new baby in a way that only mothers can Killian walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and looking at me in a way that only a father can look at his son he says "you did a good job lad" " Thanks dad." "What did you name?" him regina asks "look at the group gather my eyes resting on my dad standing with his arms around my mother's waist I say "His name is Bradley Killian Jones" Killian's eyes stare into mine as they fill with tears and emma holds him close as she says " I think thats a wonderful name henry." "Aye lad" says killian "Im honored" "well" I say looking at my newborn son sleeping in his bassinet all wrapped up in little blue blanket " I hope I'm at least half the dad that you didn't have to be." putting an arm around me as he stands beside me with my mom on the other side while regina and dani go off to check on Paige he says "You're going to be an amazing father henry."

 **Lookin' back all I can say**

 **About all the things he did for me**

 **Is I hope I'm at least half the dad**

 **That he didn't have to be**

 **Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad**

 **That he didn't have to be**

 **Because he didn't have to be**

 **You know he didn't have to be**


End file.
